Facing the Unknown
by Micky-kun
Summary: Delcatty warned Kala, a young Chikorita about vicious Pokemon lurking in the dark forest in their backyards. Curiosity rises within Kala, forcing her to go into the danger zone. What happens when she stumbles upon one of these vicious Pokemon?


Sun shined through the window, creating a streak of light waving down upon the room. The light revealed a cozy living area. There were two light brown couches that matched the wooden walls that lined out the house. On the floor of the house there was a soft woven rug. The rug had hairs sticking up from the woven yarn, signifying that creatures lived within the house, along with its owners.

On one of the couches there was a small creature sleeping peacefully. The creature had a small light-green body. There were darker green buds sprouting from the neck of the creature. One feature that stood out was the leaf sticking out from the top of its head. A soft snoring was heard from the creature, until another figure raced into the room. The green creature's eyes flashed open, revealing bright red irises.

"What are you doing Jason?" The green creature growled. She was mad that her nap was shortened. The figure stopped running around, showing its yellow and blue body. It had blue body, with a yellow ring on each of its front paws. On the tip of its tail it had a star shaped symbol. The figure looked up at the green creature.

"I'm exercising. Geeze, sometimes you can be such a stupid Chikorita," the figure, Jason, retorted. The Chikorita just scoffed.

"My name is Kala. As for the comment, you shouldn't be the one to talk. I've seen smarter Caterpie than a Shinx like you," Kala barked at Jason. Knowing it was better to not fight with Jason; Kala jumped off the couch and strode off to the backyard.

Kala knew why Jason was always so mean to her. She was the new Pokemon in the household. It was just a few weeks ago that a Pokemon trainer had caught Kala and given her to their parents as a pet. The trainer's parents already had that Shinx named Jason for a while. She could tell from how he greeted Kala on her first day.

_"__Look," Jason said as he walked over to a frightened Kala, "I've been here for a few years, so it's best if you just listen to me. If you do, you won't get pounded by me? Ya' got that?" Kala just scoffed and walked over to a couch where the sun was shining through a window, slowly drifting off to sleep."_

* * *

The sun shone in Kala's eyes as she stepped through the door leading into the backyard. Her owners kept a garden surrounding a wire fence that bordered the outside area. Beyond the fence there was a forest, a place where Kala was not allowed to travel into. There were rumors among the neighboring Pokemon that rogue Pokemon fight for the flesh of others. They feed only off of the flesh and blood and will kill anyone who dare touches their prey. Some have said that the rogue Pokemon would kill anything, trainer or Pokemon, that steps one foot into the forest. Kala knew the stories were made up to scare the others into not traveling into the forest. However those stories just made her curious to just step into the forest and look around. Not to try and find the rouge Pokemon, just to see if the rumors were true.

Kala sat down in front of a patch of lilies, smelling in their fresh scent. On the other side of the fence a noise was heard. The leaf on Kala's head rose up in surprise. The noise was only the Delcatty from next door. She was headed out back for her daily sun nap. Kala was able to make friends with the Delcatty since they both loved two things, taking naps in the sun, and flowers.

"Good afternoon Kala, nice weather we're having isn't it?" Jenny, the Delcatty, greeted. Kala just smiled in response.

"Yes, it is. Perfect for the flowers," Kala sniffed one of the roses on her side of the fence. The relaxing smell rushed through her nostrils, making her slightly dizzy. Jenny let out an amused mew. Kala just glared at Jenny, not finding the moment amusing.

"Jenny," Kala called out to get the Delcatty's attention, when Jenny raised her head Kala continued, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to step into the forest one day?" Jenny let out a harsh hiss.

"Are you crazy?! I'm just fine living inside the safety of the fence. If I ever went out into the forest I would get my pelt ripped off!" Jenny let out quickly. Kala expected that reaction though. No one in the neighborhood wanted to go into the forest.

"But haven't you ever wondered-," Kala got cut off by Jenny.

"No I haven't wondered, nor will I ever wonder," Jenny paused for a moment, thinking about why Kala asked her that question. Not before long Jenny's eyes widened, "You better not be thinking about going out there! If you do I'll never see you again!"

"That's crazy. There's no way those rumors are true. Rumors are rumors Jenny," Kala reasoned.

Jenny saw herself as an older sister figure to Kala, who was still young. She found herself to keep Kala from doing anything stupid, like going off into a forest filled with rogue Pokemon. However, Jenny knew there was no way to keep Kala from going into the forest.

Sighing Jenny walked back into her house, not interested in sun bathing. Kala just looked down at her feet before looking out into the forest. _I have to do this. It's been on my mind for days now._

Kala took a step towards the south side of the fence, and then she looked back at the wooden house. A flicker of doubt flashed in her eyes, but it was soon pushed away with courage. This was the time for her to go into the forest. If she didn't go now, she would have no courage later on. She trotted towards the fence, two whips made of vine sprouted from her neck and latched onto the top bar of the fence. The vines lifted Kala onto the top of the fence, and back down on the other side of the fence. Slowly she padded into the forest, her bravery slowly draining away.

* * *

The forest was filled with tall pine trees, blocking the sun from the ground below her feet. It wasn't her place to live, but it did have some plants around. This brightened up her mood slightly.

_Well this isn't so bad so far. There is no rogue Pokemon in sight._ Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud wail covering the air. With widened eyes Kala, not wanting to find out who made the wail, sprinted off all her bravery washed away. Her feet carried her far, but this only made Kala proceed deeper into the forest. Who knows what she could meet out there.

It wasn't before long that Kala's feet carried her to a stop. She hit something hard, making her collision with the thing end with a thud. In shock Kala fell to the ground, looking up at what she hit. It turns out, it was a Pokemon.

The Pokemon had a brown body; it had long shaggy white hair that covered most of its face. It has long ears, a very long pointed nose, and its hands were broad leaves. Its feet were unusual in a way, they resembled a type of footwear that one of Kala's owners at times wore. Kala recognized the Pokemon as a Shiftry. With menacing eyes the Shiftry looked down at Kala.

"What are you doing on my land you little runt?"


End file.
